


the case about the Monster cats

by nenanena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenanena/pseuds/nenanena





	the case about the Monster cats

The mystery about the monster cat

This fanfiction starts at the scene in season one, episode 3, when Sherlock is so bored he shoots at the wall.

"Sherlock! Stop it!!", John shouts. " I am BORED!!", another shot. "Okay, okay! We are gonne search for a new case! But stop destroying the wall!" "Dont`t want to!" "If you don``t stop i will call Mycroft!" "No! But where will you search for a case?", Sherlock asks snorty. "Well, maybe in the newspaper or in my blog...", Watson says while opening his laptop."Here! A lady who wants to stay anonym means she would haveseen two catlike monsters in her street, killing a boy! How about that?", through he thinks that this request is not a really case but a crazy old woman who wrote this out of her fantasy he wants Sherlock to leave the flat. "Do we have any more informations than this?" "Well... it shall be happend in Danwall in the McDonwallroad, the nect day there was no corpse found." Sherlock looks up when Watson says "McDonwallroad", as if there was something he knew...  
The little house looks just like you would imagine the domicile of a witch: angular, over grown with poson ivy and really old.   
"Bevor we get in there, promise, Sherlock, you are going to be a little nicer to the witness then you were to the ones before!", Watson begs Sherlock. "In which way would it help if I would be nicwe?", the tall man gasps. "The way I speak with people i efficient! And this is what counts!". Whith this words Sherlock rings the bell of the little house. "Who is there?", a quite, female voice asks. "Doctor John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. You wrote on our blog that you saw a crime, is that right? We came to aks a few questions, do you mind if we come in?", Watson asks whith the gelntlest vouce he could manage to use.


End file.
